


Keeping Him Safe

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [85]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tommyboybbi prompted for the <i>Fear</i> Theme: Sentinel, Blair/Jim, Jim's senses freezing on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Him Safe

Blair watched as Jim did his thing at their latest crime scene. He could see the intense concentration as he tried to smell or see something that would help them catch this killer. This was their third victim and Blair knew how frustrated his partner was getting with the lack of evidence. He saw Jim's expression starting to glaze over, knowing he was about to zone out, he went up to him and whacked his arm.

"Hey."  
When Jim blinked and looked down at him he smiled. Jim was back.

"Thanks Chief."

"No problem Big Guy," he said as he followed Jim from the crime scene. The fear that Jim would zone out and he wouldn't be able to bring him back was very real which is why he always stuck as close as possible in situations like this because losing Jim to a zone out was not an option.


End file.
